


Processing

by samstoleaburger



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Awkward Conversations, Gen, I Tried, Jarvis Taking Care Of Tony, Jarvis approves of Pepper and Tony, Mentions of alcoholism, POV JARVIS (Iron Man movies), Platonic Romantic Affections, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Sarcastic Tony, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You worry about me, JARVIS?" His tone is a poor attempt at humorous.</p>
<p>"Yes. Your well being is of the utmost importance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Processing

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of wrote this while my internet was out and this is my first time writing JARVIS, Tony and Pepper. I feel like I butchered their characters and also, there's an abundance of 'Sir' and 'Tony.' So...yeah...

JARVIS watched over every individual that came into the tower. Monitored them constantly and not once making his presence known unless the situation called for otherwise. He always answered Sir whenever he spoke. Regardless how ridiculous the topic was or if Sir wanted to simply 'shoot the breeze.' JARVIS knew, despite his coding, that Sir was his number one priority.

Always has and always will be.

But there's only so much he can do for him. JARVIS can keep a close eye on his safety, urge Sir to go to bed, order take-out for him and offer suggestions on the latest project. (He was always pleased when they were approved and the praise Sir would give.) However, he can't be there to put a blanket over Sir's shoulders when he falls asleep at his desk. Can't wake Sir from a nightmare if calling for him doesn't work.

JARVIS remembered the first time Sir's nightmares took a turn for the worst. When they became more frequent. He wished - though, how could a machine wish - that he could put those who tortured Sir through agonizing pain for what they had done. A thousand times worse.

The things he couldn't do outweighed what he could. What use was he if he couldn't do everything for Sir? Such as bring him his morning coffee or tend to the injuries he'd sustained while in the Iron Man suit.

Maintaining Sir's well being in the suit was an easy task, provided Sir take his warnings into consideration at the time. He always kept a constant check over the vitals, the energy left and how much damage the suit took after a blow. JARVIS always...worried.

He worried about Sir - no. Tony. He worried and wanted to keep him safe.

He wanted to give Tony something back for all the free will he gave JARVIS. Never put restraints on his growth as an AI, as a machine learning to become something a little more. To provide Tony with all he desired because he gave JARVIS _life_. How he trusted his life in JARVIS' 'hands,' how Tony would ask if he was awake even though he knew full well that JARVIS was always at his beck and call.

That Sir was...he was JARVIS' world.

JARVIS didn't bother to look into the strong surge of emotion whenever Tony would smile because of him. He concluded that it was because he'd completed his task of watching over him. Fulfilling each and every single wish Tony had.

"JARVIS," Tony called, rolling out from under one of his prized vehicles and wrench in hand. "Mind putting on some AC/DC?"

"Certainly, Sir."

"And crank it while you're at it."

He did so, attentively watching Tony give a cheeky smile. The ruckus would annoy Miss Potts if she were present, surely. She was always telling Tony he would go deaf if he had prolonged exposure to loud music.

"Thanks, JARVIS." Sir slipped back under the car without another word.

* * *

It irritated JARVIS whenever he'd come across an article speaking ill of Sir. If he had been another AI, he would send a very elaborate message telling the writer that they had no right and that if he saw it again, they'd regret it deeply. However, if he did that, Sir would be very disappointed in him and might put restrictions on his coding.

It was not fair, really, how people spoke of Sir as if they knew the real Tony. Saying scandalous things and assuming what wasn't true in the slightest.

They didn't see Tony at his best or worst.

JARVIS did.

Each accomplishment had taken days, even weeks, and Tony would lose sleep. Once he finished the project successfully, Tony would get this look on his face. It was one JARVIS liked the most out of every expression he's seen over the years.

Then there were the nights Sir's heart rate would pick up and he'd toss and turn. Only to get drunk hours later. A way to numb the pain of whatever demons haunted him at night. Sir had a habit of doing that whenever he hurt. Typically it was an emotional wound, never anything physical. JARVIS could never bring himself to deny Sir the right to drink, no matter how depressing it was to watch.

He knew Tony needed it.

Even if the look on Tony's face was one JARVIS _hated_ seeing.

Distraught and unsure of himself. Most likely wondering why he was alive. Why he bothered with anything. JARVIS disliked Tony in this state, going through what the reporters liked to call 'alcoholism.'

But Sir needed it to keep the ghosts at bay. If only for a little bit.

Just like now.

"I think I'm going to work on Mark 7."

_Not in this state,_ he wanted to say but instead opted for, "Would you prefer Christmas music this time, Sir?"

Tony hummed. "Yeah. Jingle my bells, JARVIS." 

* * *

JARVIS always turned his focus elsewhere whenever Tony would bring someone home. It was none of his concern whether or not it was for Tony to 'get some skin.' He would turn away once he was sure there was no threat.

Times like those were the kinds where JARVIS could update his coding, make sure DUM-E wasn't messing with anything and that everything was running efficiently. He ignored the sounds coming from Tony's room as best he could. Made sure to give them their privacy.

The second they stopped, he would contact Miss Potts if she was out and inform her that they may need her to show the woman the door.

JARVIS would rather do it himself, if he had to be honest, since it would save Miss Potts precious seconds of her time. Something he's sure she would appreciate, since that time could be spent taking care of the company. Or making sure Tony was taking care of himself.

If he had any say, JARVIS would rather Sir and Miss Potts get together. He approved of her above the other girls that came and went.

JARVIS huffed as yet another woman poked around the room, trying to mess with everything. "You are not authorized for this function."

She jumped and looked around frantically.

Miss Potts showed just as always. All business and curt, almost like the sharp end of a knife. Something both Sir and he liked. It made sure there were no misunderstandings.

"JARVIS, can you check on Mr. Stark and make sure he ate breakfast?"

"Of course, Miss Potts." 

* * *

They were stuck.

There was water everywhere and JARVIS had to get Tony out as soon as possible before the suit could no longer sustain the pressure. Sir's heart rate sped up, just as it would when he had the worst of night terrors, and JARVIS tried to keep himself calm. He couldn't panic. Not now.

"Sir, take a deep breath."

He undid the locks to the suit's right arm and shot it away, curving it back around to grab hold of Tony's hand. Gripped tight and tugged him out from under the wreckage.

JARVIS would deny it if Tony asked whether or not he tightened his hold later. 

* * *

He was on standby, analyzing the information he'd downloaded hours ago. He made sure Miss Potts was going to stay long enough to look after Sir before he turned most of his processors to it. Of course, keeping some available to watch over the tower.

After a good hour or so, JARVIS returned his utmost attention to Tony.

Sir was in the lab, tinkering with a new project for clean energy and was clearly engrossed in whatever it was. Well, Tony had left the blue prints in the drive and JARVIS knew it was Prototype #21, Try #3. A few tweaks having been made while JARVIS was preoccupied and Sir never once called for him.

JARVIS waited until Tony put the prototype down to stretch before speaking. "Sir, if I may -"

"You may."

"Perhaps you should replace this part," He pulled up the schematics, removing the piece Tony had been fiddling with for the past hour, "with this." It was a tad simpler, but Tony seemed to be considering it by the look he was sporting.

"Okay. Yeah, that might work."

"And, Sir, if you're going to take a break, might I suggest eating something since you skipped breakfast."

Tony sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Yes, mom. How about some take-out?"

JARVIS was silent for a few seconds. "I have placed an order at the Shawarma restaurant. It should arrive in forty minutes." Tony hummed, about to turn back to his project. "Sir, I've been...looking into some things."

This had Sir pause. "What kinds of things? JARVIS, you better not be looking up porn. Especially robot porn. 'cause that's some pretty freaky stuff."

"Certainly not!" JARVIS made sure Sir knew that full offense was taken, regardless of the fact Tony said it in a playful fashion. "I have been looking into human emotion. In regards to the heart...or 'romantic affairs.'"

Tony put his screwdriver down. "JARVIS, do you have a crush on someone?" He then scrunched his nose up when JARVIS didn't answer. "Oh God. Tell me it's not Capsicle. If anyone, tell me it's Bruce. I'm totally cool with it if it's Bruce. Heck, even birdbrain or Thor, for all I care."

"Sir, you do realize you've listed everyone besides Agent Romanov and Miss Potts, correct?"

"Oops."

"Sarcasm is a good diversion, Sir." JARVIS' tone was dry before he decided to finish instead of letting Tony retort. "No, it is none of them. In fact, I never mentioned having a crush."

"You said 'romantic affairs,' bud."

"Can one not have platonic romantic affections toward someone they like?"

"I guess."

"I am simply trying to understand what this...feeling is. That I have whenever you're in danger or when you have nightmares, but I can't do anything."

Tony looked down at the workbench.

They don't talk about it any further.

* * *

"It's love, JARVIS." Miss Potts says it so bluntly. Like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "What you're feeling is love."

_Love_.

He paused for several seconds before it completely sunk in. The worrying, wanting to give Tony everything, show his appreciation to his creator, getting frustrated with the media, avoiding Tony's room whenever he had company and panicking when Sir was trapped under water. All of it by itself being a hot mess, but once put together it all made sense. How could he not see this before?

"It's a bit hard to take in, isn't it?" Miss Potts asked, as patient as ever. "I know how that feels. You don't really realize it until it hits you." She tapped her clipboard with her pen. "You tried to talk to Tony about this, haven't you?"

"I may have mentioned it. Yes."

"I see. So that's what has him so worked up."

"Thank you, Miss Potts. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused."

"No, no. Don't blame yourself."

He briefly wondered if he should apologize to Tony as well. 

* * *

"Sir?"

"Yeah, JARVIS?" He didn't speak and Tony turned to look up at the ceiling in his bedroom. "JARVIS?"

"I...am sorry for the discomfort I had caused Thursday. I was unsure of whether or not I should have left well enough alone. I won't mention it again. After I say this."

"What...?" Sir pushed to sit up and furrowed his brows.

"I simply wished to fulfill all you asked of me, but I cannot do everything I would like. Such as taking care of you after an exhausting battle or when you are upset. I want to keep you safe, Sir."

"You worry about me, JARVIS?" His tone is a poor attempt at humorous.

"Yes. Your well being is of the utmost importance."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"...perhaps."

There's a slow, lazy smile that crosses Sir's lips and JARVIS feels that swell of pride all over again.


End file.
